Yours
by childsvoice
Summary: Oneshot about Misa Amane's death.


_There is thing called the heart._

_It longs._

_It heals._

_It suffers._

_It gives you a fiery, burning, passion._

_Never to be satisfied._

_It drives you insane._

_Sometimes you curse it._

_Why does it beat?_

_The seconds of your life._

_Counted by the one that torments us all._

**Valentine's Day, 2011**

Misa Amane stared out through the pounding rain. Rain so hard she couldn't see the sunrise. How she longed to see the new light sweeping over the world again, bringing new hope with each day, the only thing keeping her breathing. In and out, in and out. Such a struggled. Her eyes stared emptily, wilting flowers clutched in ice cold hands. Hopelessness. Where was Light? She hadn't seen him in a year. The excuses Matsuda would tell her rang through her head.

"He's on vacation; he's been working so hard you know? He wanted some alone time. I'm sure he'll be back soon!"

"He had an urgent call for a case in America, but I'm sure it won't take long!"

"He's visiting his Mom and sister; he hasn't seen them in so long. But I'm sure he'll see you again soon!"

No calls. Had he forgotten her? No, Light loved her. But always the same words; "He'll be back soon!" But when was soon?

It was Valentine's Day. It had been over a year. Somehow she knew, in a way that could never be explained to anyone, that if Light didn't come today, he was never coming.

"No! I know he will come, I know it!"

She spoke the words aloud to reassure herself. But they sounded so empty.

She couldn't move on, no matter how often she was told to. She loved Light more than anything in the world, and she would see him again today.

A door opened, echoing forlornly down the hallway Misa had solemnly paced so many long hours every day.

Misa jumped up; surely this was the moment she had been waiting for for so long

"LIG-! Oh. Sayu, hi! Long time no see!" It was Sayu. Misa needed Light. Light. Misa bestowed a short hug on Sayu, and then faced her. Surely Sayu was coming to tell her Light was coming, and the glow of happiness in her eyes that had all but snuffed out began to rekindle. But the most unexpected reaction appeared in Sayu, as her eyes filled with tears.

"Wha-what's wrong Sayu?" Misa stood there helplessly, she knew Sayu had been out of sorts for a while, but what had prompted this display of emotion? And then it clicked.

"Has something happened to Light?" No, no surely nothing was wrong. She always asked about Light, it was something else now, it had to be.

"Why..? Oh, I mean…no, Light's fine….it's just….I mean. Actually. No. I-I've been told to not tell you…but oh I have to, you need to know, you can't be kept in the dark forever."

"What is it?" Misa yelled. "I'm his girlfriend! I need to know!" What had happened? NO! Light was fine. Light loved her. Light was coming to see her this Valentine's day.

Sayu's eyes rested on Misa, tears pouring down her cheeks now.

"Light is dead."

At the Japanese police headquarters, a call came in from L.

Aizawa looked up in surprise.

"What is it, L?"

The voice of L came over the computer.

"Sayu Yagami has been seen entering Misa Amane's apartment early this morning, and I would like it if someone would go over there…actually I would like Matsuda to go."

"What? You have surveillance cameras outside of Misa's apartment? Why?" Aizawa queried angrily. But to be perfectly honest he wasn't really surprised. Even though Misa Amane had been cleared as being a Kira suspect…well, you know Near…

And, of course, Near completely ignored his question.

"I have reason to believe that Sayu may know of her brothers' death, so I was hoping someone could go over to help stop the ensuing chaos."

Aizawa frowned. If he knew Misa like he thought he did, if she found out about Lights death there was really nothing anyone could do about what her reaction would be. _Especially _Matsuda.

"Why?" He asked simply.

"I have my reasons."

The line went dead. Of course, Aizawa knew he was going to send Matsuda over to Misas'. You didn't disobey L.

"Light is dead."

As soon as the words escaped Sayu's mouth she abruptly turned around and walked out the door.

Misa stood, facing the door as it slammed shut behind Sayu's retreating back. Each word had stabbed her like a rusty knife.

Hours could have passed, years. But suddenly she was laughing; so hard she couldn't stop. A hopeless, cold laugh. High and insane. Of _course _Light was dead. It hadn't come as a shock, really. The darkness; the horrid black pit that had threatened to choke her the whole year washed over her mercilessly.

Eventually her laughter subsided into racked sobs. And eventually even those faded into silence. She curled up into a ball, and that is how Matsuda found her, an hour later, when he arrived.

Matsuda opened the apartment door slowly, wondering what he would see. And when he saw Misa Amane, curled up into a ball, he wasn't surprised.

"Misa misa, long time no see! Could you tell me what's wrong?" Matsuda asked, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Misa didn't move.

"You know Light really isn't dead; he-"

But what Light was Misa never found out, because at that moment she shot straight up, sending Matsuda over backwards.

Matsuda watched, with surprise that turned to horror as Misa walked over to the kitchen and picked up a knife, and walked back.

"Misa….what are you…? That-"

But again Matsuda was cut off as Misa gently pressed the blade to Matsuda's throat.

"Tell me how Light died." She said. The calmness in her voice was unnerving.

"Now." She whispered, pressing the sharp blade so that a bead of red blood appeared. "The longer you talk, the longer you stay alive."

This made no sense whatsoever. Matsuda's mind was in complete disarray. This wasn't Misa; this was a cold blooded murderer. But he had no time for thought. Not if he wanted to keep his head much longer, anyways.

"Well, there was a ware house…and well it was about the Kira case…and ….well…a shinigami killed him."

"Tell me the whole truth!"

"That is the truth! Shinigami exist! But Light was Kira-"

Oh no, Matsuda thought, horrified. I shouldn't have said that. But his thoughts turned to relief as the madman lowered the knife.

He looked gratefully up into her face, but she wasn't looking at him.

All the memories came rushing back. Every lie, every seductive kiss. Every whispered word of love. Light had never loved her. Kira never had. She had been a tool. A tool that was useful, but could be discarded. She had been lightly used, never cared about. Ever. She had wanted to be _loved. _She had never been loved by anyone since her parents had died. She had thought he loved her. But now she realized, that somewhere deep down she had known all along, and it had slowly been breaking her heart. He had never felt anything for her. But she realized it didn't matter, not really. It never had. Because with all her heart, with all her soul…

"I will always be yours." She whispered.

Matsuda watched, still shocked, as Misa stood up and walked down the hallway and out the door. He heard her footsteps slowly fade away and disappear altogether.

The girl that had sold her soul to the devil had ended her story.


End file.
